


He is what!?

by Bhooki_Aurat



Series: Spiderfam and Irondad [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Surprises, spiderson, steve rogers is angry, this was not supposed to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhooki_Aurat/pseuds/Bhooki_Aurat
Summary: Peter and Tony made a bet and laughed when Rhodey and Pepper joined in.orHow the Avengers found out that Peter was Spiderman.





	He is what!?

Sometimes Peter really disliked the fact that the Avengers were at the Stark Tower a lot ever since he met them. Not that he hated it, because, dude! they were the Avengers and Peter got to spend time with them, but then the thing was, Peter was half-spider by mutation and the urge to walk on walls or the times he had to calm his instincts was going to drive him mad. 

Clint loved to prank and it took ever human cell in Peter's body to make him stay on the ground and not jump on the walls when the archer scared him. He had to suppress the urge to hang upside down and instead opted for half hanging on the couch. 

Mr Stark, on the other hand, found it hilarious. He would send him a secret smile everytime Peter would clench his hands to stop the urge to stick to something and he was sure that the Super spies caught on to the winks and scruffles easily. 

Then one day, Peter had to walk away, excusing himself to get a glass of water when Clint started the topic of Spiderman, asking Tony if he knew who he was. Tony had grinned and bit back a booming laugh and that was a perfect answer to his question. Feeling his cheeks turn red when Bucky joined the conversation, recalling how strong he was and Steve agreeing with him had secretly made his day. 

Later, when both the mentor-mentee worked together comfortably in each others company, working on SI projects when Rhodey and Pepper had joined them, grinning at Peter and laughing at his red beet face when they told him the Avengers asked them if they knew Spiderman. 

"I say, Natasha will be the first one to find out and Capsicle the last," Tony smirked while wiping his motor oil covered hands and raised his eyebrow when Rhodey shook his head. 

"Nah man, I think Barnes is very observant, so I think he will find out first and Clint last. He can be a dummy at times." Rhodey chuckled and leaned against the working bench Peter was using and ruffled his hair affectionately, Smiling back when Peter grinned at him. 

"I would rather no one finds out." mumbling he pouted when the adults rolled their eyes. 

After that, bets were placed and each party waited for the first person except Peter, who was very much on guard from then onwards. 

* * *

1)

A week later, Peter had just put on his suit and he found himself in the park, dodging the punch that was aimed at his head, grabbed the muggers elbow and smashed his own fist in the man's face. His spider senses buzzed as a live wire and Peter jumped back, his mouth open seeing the cycle that was supposed to hit him on the ground. 

"Hey! That was not nice, Mr! I am not a cycle-" webbing the guy to the tree nearby and huffed out an angry breath, "-Stand!" webbing the second guy next to his partner he let out a long breath. 

"Karen, contact authorities and send location please." He picked up the offensive cycle and took it to the man who was hiding behind the benches and gave it to him. 

"Here you go, sir." setting it down next to him, Peter felt his lips tug up in a smile when the man beamed at him. "Thank you, Spiderman!." 

Once the civilian was out oh his sight, Peter made his way back to the City, jumping down on a roof and sighed, lifting his mask up till his forehead and looking up at the stars. He flopped down on the ground and groaned. He had so much work to do and got his midterms were coming closer he needed to study. 

His running mind and rushing adrenalin made him miss the person near him and Peter almost jumped out of his skin when the Person made a choking noise. 

"What the fuck! Are you kidding me! You! You are that annoying little brat!?" The familiar voice had Peter turn around so fast he saw stars for a second. 

Sam Wilson stood in front of him, mouth wide open in disbelief and finger pointing towards him that Peter stumbled over his words, trying to get the situation under control. 

"Wha...? No..No You got it wrong Mr Wilson! I uh... This is a costume! yeah...uh... you know since Halloween is coming and all." Waving his hand in front of him, he gulped when the hero raised his eyebrow at him. 

"I saw you swing up on my roof, Peter." The deadpan tone had the teen cringe and he rubbed his neck feeling his cheeks turn red. 

"I..I was...Um." He looked down at his feet before looking up and meeting the man's eyes once again. They both didn't say anything and Peter noticed the man put the book down which he didn't even know was in his hand until now. 

"So you mean to tell me that you fought against professional heroes and assassins, blocked the punch of a guy with a metal arm, lifted a jetway that  _Steve_  dropped on you and still you roll on the floor when you stub your toe?" The underlying smile had Peter relax and he grinned at the man. 

"I thought i was going to be left with just nine toes, Mr Wilson. That was scary." smiling cheekily at him, Peter walked closer when Sam motioned him to come and sit next to him. 

"In all seriousness though, I want answers, Peter." Holding the teenager's gaze he didn't show how much this freaked him out. Starting from the beginning, Peter explained everything to Sam, begging him not to judge Mr Stark because the man just asked him to get Captain America's shield and he just wanted to impress his idol.

 Later, Sam pulled Tony aside and asked him he wanted in in the bet and enjoyed the shock on the billionaire's face. 

* * *

 

2)

Parker Luck or not, but Peter was sure that the Gods loved to mess with his life. Ever since Sam found out, he promised to keep it a secret but the amount of teasing Peter had to go through made him want to bash his head against the wall just thinking about it. He often blushed when the rest looked at him with raised eyebrows hoping he would explain it to them but he just fumbled over his words and looked away. 

A few days later, Peter walked in the subway and leaned against the pole and messaged Mr Stark that he won't be coming in today and will make it up tomorrow before he put his phone in his pocket and sighed. 

It was not like he was running away from the problem, or maybe he was but the whole thing was getting a bit overwhelming. He had midterms and when May told him last night that he had to stop patrolling till the exams were over, Peter found himself agreeing. He had asked his supervisor to let him take a break till his papers and Peter knew that Tony was going to ask him why he didn't ask him but as much as Peter loved and respected that man, he would never project closeness or use his hospitality to feel better about himself. 

Tony allowed him to enter his life and meet the people he held close and Peter was going to respect the line that the billionaire may not see but Peter saw it clear as day.

 When the metro stopped at his station, he for a moment thought that he was being watched but brushed the thought away when he felt his Spider senses stay calm. His phone buzzed a few times in his pocket but he was going to ignore it until he was home. Stepping out of the station, he started walking towards his home when a sudden chill ran down his spine and he looked over his shoulder. For a second he was sure that he saw a hooded figure step in the alley before he could have a proper look. 

Stopping still, Peter clenched his hand and frowned before turning right and crossing roads and entered the cafe across the road. If someone was going to follow him, no way in hell was he going to lead them to his home. He walked over to the counter and politely asked if he could study in the corner and earned a smile form the lady and a nod. 

Taking his books out he quickly checked his messages and grimaced when Tony asked him to come to the Tower to study. Writing a small 'Sorry but i am already home' he switched his phone off and pulled his social science books out and started revising. It must have been hours when he finished through the book and looked at his watch. 

It was already 5:30 and the feeling of being watched had long gone, so packing his bag, Peter paid for the sandwich and milkshake before stepping back on the street.

He walked straight for a while, not feeling like someone was following him before walking through the alley to take a shortcut. It was not even a few steps he had taken when his spidey senses came to full force and Peter turned around catching the fist that was thrown his way with his bare hand and gasped seeing who it was. 

"I knew it." was the only thing she said, as Natasha stood up straight and looked at Peter with a very very emotionless face. Peter let her hand go and took a step back, sputtering trying to form a sentence when Natasha took his wrist in her hand and pulled him towards his apartment. 

The usually excited teen was left speechless when she opened the door for him and pushed him inside. Aunt May was going to be back by 7 from her shift and Peter fidgeted when Natasha sat on the couch looking at him with narrowed eyes. 

"You entered Stark's life when we were looking for a backup, you're from Queens like Spiderman, Your late visits and bruises with all the protocols Tony has for you means you are not just an intern and how Stark refuses to let us meet you. " She didn't let him speak and walked closer to him that Peter felt the fear people experienced when Balck Widow was hunting them. 

"You fidget when it gets too loud, like high places and hate when Clint scares you, so don't deny that  _you are Spiderman."_ Natasha waited for him to speak and Peter opened and closed his mouth a few times before sighing and tried smiling to stop his heart from beating so fast. 

"Surprise?" raising his hands Peter groaned when Natasha raised her perfect eyebrow at him. 

"When you come to the tower next time, be a little early. No ways am I going to let you be on the streets when you don't know how to fight." Her words were monotone but there was this emotion in her eyes that was faint but Peter knew it too well. Concern. 

He just nodded his head and watched Natasha look at him for a few seconds before walking out of his apartment leaving him feeling warm and scared at the same time.

* * *

 

3) 

A week before his exams, Peter was very successful at avoiding meeting the Avengers and revising his study material and submitting all his essays and projects. He had 3.9 GPA last year and this year he was going to make sure he didn't lose a point in social science like last time. 

 3.9 was fine but 4.0 as final grade score and he had to maintain his 795 SAT score in maths and science and 789 in writing to get MIT scholarship so that May didn't have to work extra shifts worrying about his college fees. 

"Dude. I am so tired right now and I still have to revise Spanish back at home." Ned groaned next to him as Peter put his books in his locker and Peter smiled at him. "I know. I have to revise History and i still have two chapters left." Closing his locker, both the boys slowly made way outside, discussing the chemistry paper material when Peter felt the spider senses warn him and sighed internally but didn't move as Flash jabbed his elbow in his chest and Peter felt the air leave his Lungs and he groaned and held his side, grimacing and watching Flash laugh and walk away. 

He let out the air from his nose and stood up straight and continued walking as if none of it happened, ignoring the concerned look Ned sent his way. 

"You know this is getting out of hand right?" Ned spoke softly, watching Peter tense up but not say anything. At the end of junior year, Flash shifted from verbal bullying to physical but Peter never showed how much that bothered him. He knew the usual line was going to come and sighed when Peter mumbled, "It doesn't bother me." 

When Peter stopped walking Ned followed his gaze and frowned when he saw the very familiar car parked at the end of the road and smirked when Peter groaned. 

"Looks like you can't ignore him for long." He laughed when Peter made a strangled noise and dragged his feet towards the car, promising to call when he gets home and walked away from him. 

He didn't say a word as he opened the door of the car and sat inside, ignoring the look Happy sent him when he  _just_ waved at him and not greet him with his usual energetic smile. Opening his history book he tried to concentrate on the words on the book but his eyes kept on shifting outside the window, watching the scenery pass by. A part of his brain told him he was in trouble but another argued that he had no reason to be in trouble. He was in school and it was not like Tony had a rule that Peter had to visit him when he was not being Spiderman. 

And anyway, He was Tony Stark and Peter was just Peter Parker. Someone who had the worst luck, who got bullied in school to a point where the bruises were as bad as fighting muggers and robbers, who saved lunch money to buy himself shoes when May didn't have money after paying the bills and Tony Stark shouldn't be interested in Peter Parker but only Spiderman. 

He looked up startled when Happy knocked on his door and opened it quickly and mumbled a soft sorry before making his way to the elevator, lost in thoughts that he forgot to greet James at the reception and earned a frown he missed. Greeting FRIDAY with a small smile, he gulped when the lift stopped at the common floor and Peter stepped out biting his lip. 

It was past Lunchtime and for a second he hoped that the Avengers would be at the compound or somewhere else, but alas, Parker luck. Clint and Natasha were playing a video game on the TV, Steve and Sam were looking at something on the laptop with frowns on their faces and Tony were carefully studying Bucky's arm while the super soldier looked at Peter and his lips tipped in that smile that was only directed towards him and Steve. 

 He smiled back and waved and took a hesitant step when everyone looked up at him and Peter smiled once again. 

"Kid. Good, you are here." Tony got up first and walked over and put his hand on his shoulder looking at him. Peter frowned when he raised his hand to his forehead before frowning. 

"You look like shit. When was the last time you ate and slept properly." Tony frowned at the teen who blushed and scratched his head and looked away from him. "Um...I had a breakfast bar this morning." he put his bag against the wall and ignored the question about sleep but Tony was not having it. 

"And the last time you had a proper eight hour sleep?" he gave him the no-nonsense-face and Peter bit his lips and he actually had to think about it making almost all the adults frown in the room. "Three days ago?" he muttered, his brain going hazy and looked up at Mr Stark who gave him the are you kidding me look and Peter smiled innocently at him. 

"Peter. You can't study properly if you don't sleep and eat." Sam frowned at him and got up, immediately pushing him towards the kitchen, all the adults following and made him sit on one of the bar stool. 

"Yeah, and after you have eaten, take a few hours nap then study." Clint reached forward and patted his head and Peter tried to tell them he was fine. 

"Nonono... I am good. Seriously. I really need to revise history right now and i can't waste time." He tried to get up but a metal arm pushed him down and he looked at all of them narrowing their eyes at him and he groaned. 

"Food. Sleep and them maybe Steve can help you with History, okay." Natasha looked at him with the same look she gave him at his home and Peter quickly nodded making everyone nod around him. He pulled his phone out and send a help me GIF to Ned and smiled when he sent laughing emojis back. Peter opened his book to study while Sam made him something but someone took it out of his hand and Peter made an offended voice and pouted looking at Steve who smiled at him. 

"Let me see what i have to help you with." He ruffled his hair and Peter sighed. There was no point arguing with them. He put his head on the island and listened to the sounds around him to subside his bubbling anxiety. Something sizzling on the pan, Steve turning pages, Mr Stark talking with Natasha, Bucky's arm whirling and almost fell asleep at the domestic feeling until Sam put a plate in front of him and he felt his stomach grumble when the mouth-watering smell of fried rice entered his nose. 

"Thank you," he mumbled and blew at the rice on his spoon before taking a bit and moaning at how good they were. Sam watched him amused as he scarfed the food down and looked up at Tony who watched the kid with a frown before meeting his eyes and looking away. 

Once his food was finished, Peter thanked Sam once again and grabbed his bag once again and walked towards his room, promising Tony he was going to sleep for at least two hours. As soon as his head hit the pillow Peter was asleep. 

.

.

.

A slight buzz at the base of his neck made him scrunch his nose and Peter groaned hoping to fall back asleep when suddenly a loud bang had him wide awake, hands on the wall behind him and the sleep in his brain disappear. 

He looked at the intruder and both him and the person were speechless. Peter because he was scared to death and Clint because, Holy Shit! the kid was on the wall! The kid was Spiderman! He opened his mouth to shout and was tackled to the ground as Peter put his hand on his mouth and sushed him. 

"What are you doing in my room!?" he hissed and glared at the archer who spoke but Peter could not understand the gibberish so he lifted his hand and watched the archer look at him with disbelief. 

"What am i doing in your room??!! What were you doing on the wall??" he pointed his finger at him and Peter groaned. He got off him and rubbed his pounding head and stood up. "Mr Barton..." he sighed and gave him a deadpan look, so tired of this bullshit and said. " I am spiderman." 

Clint opened his mouth to say something but closed it as chills ran down his spine. At that moment when Peter uttered those words, he looked so much like Tony' kid that that thought scared him. Both didn't say anything until Peter muttered. 

"Just...Just don't say anything okay?" 

When both of the came out of the room, both ignored the questioning looks and Peter immediately went to Steve with a notebook and pen in his hand asking his help, not wanting to waste any more time.

Clint watched him from the corner of his eye and then turned to look at Tony who met his gaze and two emotions flickered on his face. Amusement and victory.

* * *

 4)

When the week finally came, Peter had two exams in one day, one before the break and one after. He had already finished with Chemistry and history yesterday and today revised physics and Spanish with MJ and Ned in the library near their school, all three of them studying quietly, helping each other once in a while until MJ had to leave and Ned's mom came to pick him up and Peter sat alone and glaring at the Spanish notebook. 

It was around 4 and Peter was neither in the mood to be alone nor be in the company of a group of Adults. He sighs and picks up his bag and slowly made way to the street, one hand on the strap of his bag and other holding his revision card. His mind wandered to the Avengers and a small smile played on his lips thinking how only Bucky and Steve were left to figure out who he was and wondered how long was it going to take them to know his real identity. 

He was on the Subway station, half debating if he should go home or at the tower when he heard the loud purr of a classic bike and turned around, surprised to see Bucky stop and motioning him to come closer to him, which he didn't need to be told twice and smiled at the man. 

"Hey Bucky." he waved at him and frowned when he patted the seat behind him and gave him his helmet. "Come on, I want to show you something." the gruff voice snapped Peter's attention and the teen shyly sat behind him and buckled his helmet and held on to the bike after putting his notes back in. 

The bike launched forward and Peter found himself grinning and enjoying the wind brush past his face. The drove around the city for what seemed like half an hour until they reached a loft type cafe. Peter jumped off, looking at the retro cafe in front of him until Bucky spoke. 

"This is the same cafe before I joined the army." His voice had an underlying softness to it and Peter saw a bunch of emotions flicker over his face. 

"Why are we here?" Peter tugged his jacket and Bucky looked down at him before gently pulling him inside. "Because you don't come to the Tower a lot and you need a place to study and eat." Biting his lip, Peter felt a bit bad when he sensed the slight hurt in his voice. 

"You don't have to do that." He mumbled before sliding in the booth at the end of the cafe and looked at him from under his lashes. 

"I do. You are mission assist, you are important." There was an edge to his tone and Peter bit his lip and looked away from him. " I am not important. I am just Peter." He fixed his eyes on the music box near the vending machine when Bucky let out what seemed like a growl. 

"Look at me, Peter." The way he said it, Peter could not avoid his eyes and looked at him, a bit taken aback when he saw Bucky glare at him. 

"You are important to Tony and You are important to us. I don't want you saying you are not." Peter was used to Bucky speaking only one sentences and nodded his head and looked at the table until the man in front of him continued. 

"And you are important because you are Spiderman." His head shot up, eyes wide and he opened his mouth to object but Bucky smirked at him that for a second Peter stopped to take in the expression he had to offer. 

"I knew the moment i met you." He whispered and sat straight when the waitress came to take their order. Peter at this point was begging his brain to work but it seemed to have turned into mush. He didn't even register Bucky order for him and opened his mouth as soon as the waitress was gone. 

"What? I mean How can you say that just because my voice is familiar?" he tried to play it off but when Bucky scoffed and rolled his eyes, all hope left him. "I am the winter Soldier kid. I was programmed to remember everything about my opponent." That was all he said and both fell into the pits of silence until Peter could not help but bang his head on the table and groan. 

"Why do i even try?" he rubbed his face, missing the smile Bucky had on his. 

They ate food in silence and only talked when Peter needed help with Spanish, Bucky promising to not tell Steve and Peter promised to let him help Natasha in training him. 

* * *

5) 

When the week was finally over, Peter spent the entire sleeping and after weeks went out on Petrol. He smiled under his mask, all anxiety, depression leaving him as he and Karen talked all the while he was helping people and his heart filled with warmth when a guy told him that he was concerned when he didn't see him for two weeks and so When Peter entered the tower at 10:15 pm with a huge smile on his face, he saw the relieved look on everyone's faces. 

 Tony was the first one to react and grinned up at the kid who was back to bouncing on his feet, and skipped straight towards them. 

"Hey Mr Stark! Hi Pepper! Hi Colonel. Rhodes!" he fist bumped Rhodey, bend down so Pepper could kiss his cheek and sit next to Tony who looked like he was pouting but he sure had a smile on his face. "Why am I Mr Stark but they are Pepper and Rhodes?" he bumped his shoulder with the teen who just smirked and shrugged his shoulders. 'That little shit.' Tony thought fondly and put his arm around Peter's shoulder and smiled when he leaned into his side. 

"How was your day?" the movie was long paused and Peter smiled while stuffing his face with popcorn. 

"It was fun. I slept all day and had breakfast at four then I thought about going on patrol and i did. I really missed being spiderman and this guy told me he was concerned when I didn't go for patrolling for two weeks, it made me really happy." grinning thinking about that Peter went rigid when someone cleared their throat and everyone on the couch turned around to see Steve standing there, a glare in their direction and Peter heard Tony mutter. 

"Here we go." 

The patriot hero stalked towards them with a hard look on his face and Peter heard Pepper sigh next to him. 

"You brought a  _kid_ into war.  _A kid!_ " Seething Steve glared at Tony who just rolled his eyes at him and huffed. "If i did, that is nothing you should be concerned about." The hostility in his tone was clear and Peter wanted to say something but Tony tightened his hold slightly on his shoulder. 

"None of my concern! Tony, I fought this guy! I dropped a goddamn Jetway on him! and you are telling me its not my concern?" a humourless laugh bubbled out of Steve's throat and he ran his hand through his hair and then glared at him once again. "I guess you are the same self-centred, Egoistic man. Always caring only about your gain and not about the lives of others. Did you give him his powers too? Did you even tell him why we were fighting?" He spat angrily and Peter found himself on his feet, standing in front of Steve with a glare of his own. 

That reaction was a shock to all. Peter Parker got mad, yes. But he usually pouted and puffed his cheeks and didn't talk to you. This was the first time Tony saw the adorable kid's expression change to a point he was sort of speechless. 

"If you have to say anything, say it to me, Mr Rogers." He ignored how Pepper softly called his name and how Tony and Rhodes stood up, ready to fight. " Mr Stark only brought me to Berlin to take your Shield away and get out of there.  _I_ Wanted to impress him so  _I_ joined the fight. He told me to stay away but  _I_ went after Sam and Bucky and after you. It's not his fault so stop blaming him." To a point, there was hurt in Peter's voice which was heard by everyone in the room and it didn't settle well with them. 

"I got the spider powers by accident and the only thing Mr Stark has done ever since then is protected me. He made me a suit he didn't have to, he gave me an internship and he didn' do it because it suited him. You don't know the Tony Stark I do. You only see what you want to see but you ignore all the good he does." Peter ignored when the billionaire put his hand on his shoulder, softly telling him to stop and Peter looked at Steve with slight tears in his eyes. 

"Tony Stark deserves the world, Mr Rogers. He doesn't deserve you being mean to him just because he doesn't say anything back to you. You are supposed to be Captain America!" Turning around Peter grabbed Tony's arm and dragged him towards the elevator not saying anything, and Tony let him. 

He wiped his eyes and frowned at himself, thinking he overdid himself when Tony pulled him for a hug. At first, Peter was surprised but then melted in his mentor's hold. 

"I am Sorry Mr Stark. I didn't mean to go off like that but he was saying all that stuff about you. I am sorry for causing you trouble." Mumbling against his chest, he felt Tony tighten his hold on him before letting go. 

"Thank you." That was it. That was all he had to say and Peter felt his heart soar. The mentor put his hand on Peter's head and fixed him curls a little before continuing. 

"I don't know what I did you earn your respect Kid, but you have never been trouble for me. I...I do love you like my own kid, Pete, and... Thank you." His eyes were glazy but Peter didn't comment on it. 

He didn't say a word when Tony smiled as he worked on his suit but only looked up to say. 

"You won the bet, Mr Stark."

 


End file.
